Congenital aortic stenosis comprises 3-5% of all congenital heart disease. Left ventricular obstruction at the valvular level is the most common form. We have reviewed 47 patients who underwent aortic valvotomy for congenital valvular aortic stenosis. These patients have been followed 5-21 years, mean followup is 13 years. Although 2/3 of the patients are asymptomatic, late valve related complications mandate continued patient observation.